Never Coming Back
by Still Painting Flowers For You
Summary: Some people say home is where the heart is, but I disagree. I've never had a perfect family life, or even a family at all. I know I'm not wanted, and I know I'll be better off somewhere else. I have no idea where, but I hope that one day, I will find it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first story, so please be nice! I know there is probably a lot of errors in there, and it's honestly not my best work. But, I figured I'd publish it to get some feedback on it. And I do accept constructive criticism, so if there is something wrong with it, tell me so I can fix it and prevent it from happening again. **

**Enjoy! :D**

This isn't what I wanted.

This isn't what I needed.

Screams echoed through the house.

Glass shattered on the floor.

The same old treats.

The same old empty promises.

The same old fight.

But this time, I knew was different.

"Another monster attacked today!" my dad screams at me. "This isn't safe for the kids!"

"Bobby and Matthew could have died!" my step mom exclaims. "You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"Why can't you just be normal, like your younger brothers?"

"_Half_-brothers," my step mom corrects him. "My kids shouldn't be associated with _her_ kind."

"So now I'm some type of monster?" I demand. "Where you can't even mention my name or what I am?"

"Annabeth…" my dad starts but my step mom cuts him off.

"Monsters are part of your kind. That's why they're always trying to ruin my family!"

"Yup. Their intention is to ruin _your_ family. Not to kill me or anything. You shouldn't be thankful that I've survived 15 years without being killed at all." I respond sarcastically.

"Don't talk back to us!" my dad scolds.

"We're superior, you're inferior," my step mom reminds me.

Instead of responding, I cross my arms.

"Why aren't you talking?" my father demands.

"If I do, I'll just get yelled at for talking back." I sass.

"Because you talk back to much!" my step mom shouts.

"Maybe I wouldn't if I actually had a family who cared about me!" I yell back.

My dad tells me, "We supply for you. We give you food to eat, a home to live in…"

"Not a very welcoming home. I can't do anything right here. I'll get yelled at if I breathe too loudly or if I…" I start but I get cut off by my step mom.

"If you don't like it, then leave."

"Where would I go?" I interrogate her. "I certainly can't live with my mother."

"Wherever," she shrugs. "As long as it's not here."

"So you're going to make me leave?" I gasp.

"It's what's best for our family," my dad informs me.

"_Our family_?" I shout. "This is what's best for you and your stupid wife. This has nothing to do with us!"

"Don't say such things to your step mom!" he screams.

"You're lucky I'm being nice because I could do a whole lot worse," I inform him.

"I don't know how I'm related to such a spoiled brat," my dad replies.

"We're barely even related," I roll my eyes at him. "When was dropped off at your doorstep, you tried to return me. Obviously I'm not wanted."

"Then go." My step mom instructs me.

"Fine." I respond. "I will. But this time, it's different. I'm _never_ coming back."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! I know most of you were probably expecting a second chapter to my story, but I need your help!

Should there be a second chapter, or should I keep this story as a one shot?

If I do make a second chapter, what should I make happen? Should Annabeth find Luke and Thalia? Will they search until they find Camp Half Blood? Should there be romance in it?

Please, people! I need help!

If you have any ideas, please review this or send me a PM.

Thanks 3

Julie


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! I think I have finally made up my mind on what I'm going to do with my story!

I really enjoyed reading your suggestions, but I have decided to keep this story as a one shot. I tried out writing the ideas that you guys gave me, but it just didn't turn out just as I wanted it to.

But, I have decided to make another story, in which seven-year old Annabeth runs away and finds Thalia and Luke. It will be about their journeys to Camp Half Blood and I really hope you guys will enjoy it!

Hopefully, I'll post a new story soon! And thanks you all for submitting ideas! I really and truly loved them all because they were so unique  
and unlike any other story, and I encourage you guys to write your own stories about your awesome ideas!

Thanks again!

Julie


End file.
